Your My Way
by Lyra Jane Malfoy
Summary: Masa lalu menyisakan serpihan memori. Tentang hati yang tak berujung. Tentang rahasia yang menguap. Tentang runtuhan sesal yang mengumpal. Kau tahu sejauh apapun garis takdir mempermainkan dua jiwa, pada akhirnya aku selalu berujung padamu. DRAMIONE. Update
1. Chapter 1 : Meet

Halooooooo lyra hadir lagi dengan fandom yang sama tapi kali ini DRAMIONE….

Yey… akhirnya bis publis juga buat pairing ini,,

Makasih banget buat beta reader lyra yaitu Diloxy…

Makasih juga buat andita,,

Oke dari pada kebanyakan ngomong kita langsung aja masuk ke story…

Cerita ini lyra persembahkan untuk dua teman lyra Diloxy dan Andita, aku harap kalian suka,,

**YOUR MY WAY**

**Disclaimer | semua tokoh Harry Potter hanya milik Momy J.K Rowling, dan ****Your My Way**** sendiri milik author yang masih amatir ini.**

**Harry Potter **

**Warning ; sangat Ooc, Au, dan banyak keanehan yang di buat oleh author, dan semua kekurangan hanya milik author.**

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 1 : Meet.

Hermione Jane Granger gadis biasa yang sedang kuliah di Hogward University in Lodon tingkat 6, awalnya dia hanya gadis biasa yang menjalani hidupnya dengan biasa dan tenang hingga suatu kejadian menimpanya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu dia tahu hidunya akan berubah. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal Hermione mulai sibuk mencari pekerjaan freeline yang bisa di sesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Karena dia sadar tak mungkin selamanya dia hanya mengandalkan uang peninggalan dari orang tuanya.

Siang itu hermione sedang sibuk membuka-buka kolom lowongan pekerjaan di koran, ia sedang duduk di taman kampus yang memang saat itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang duduk disana.

"Hei Mione." sapa Ginny.

"Hai." kata Hermione tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kolom lowongan pekerjaan di depanya.

"Masih belum menemukan pekerjaan yang pas?" tanya Ginny.

"Hn..." Hermione hanya bergumam.

"Apa pendapatanmu sebagai asisten dosen Mr Snape dan Miss Mcgonagall masih belum cukup?" kata Ginny lagi, Hermione hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu apa sudah ada rencana hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Ginny.

"Belum." kata Hermione menghela napas.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa bekerja di tempat sahabatku di sebuah café." kata Harry.

"Benarkah?" kata Hermione akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dari kolom lowongan pekerjaan kemudian menatap Harry.

"Ya tentu kebetulan dia sedang mencari karyawan, memang bukan café yang besar tapi lumayan kan untuk batu loncatan sementara." kata Harry. Hermione mengangguk semangat.

"Oke pulang kampus akan kuajak kau bertemu dengannya." kata Harry.

"Oh _thanks_ Harry." kata Hermoine tersenyum.

"Kau ikut _hunn_?" tanya Harry pada Ginny.

"_No Thanks_, aku malas bertemu orang itu." kata Ginny mencibir.

"Hei, dia sahabatku _dear._" kata Harry.

"Yah,,sahabat yang menyebalkan." kata Ginny lagi.

"_come on darl_" kata Harry menghela napas

"Teserah kau saja _dear._" kata Ginny mendengus.

"Dan Kau Mione,,Kalau bisa, kau harus menjauhi atasan mu kelak, karena dia seorang _playboy _tulen dan sangat menyebalkan. Ahh.. satu lagi, tolong jaga Harry untukku Mione." kata Ginny kesal kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ada apa dengannya Harry? dia terlihat sangat tidak suka pada temanmu." kata Hermione binggung.

"Yah dulu dia pernah mengajakku bermain-main dengan wanita lain dengan dalih berlibur dan Ginny mengetahuinya sesaat setelah Dia memangil para gadis ke villa miliknya, dan kau tau apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry. Hermione hanya menggeleng.

**Flasback on**

Saat itu Harry dan Draco sedang duduk bersantai di sebua kafe.

"_Mate_ apa kau ada rencana _long week end_ ini?" tanyanya.

"Belum ada." kata Harry.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke villaku, dan kita akan bersenang-senang." Katanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Kita menginap di villa milik keluargaku kita akan bersenang -senang disana, kebetulan aku baru saja mendapatkan beberapa nomor ponsel gadis cantik di bar semalam." katanya.

"Bisa di coba, tapi bagaimana dengan Ginny? Kau tau betapa mengerikanya dia bila sedang marah." kata Harry bergidik.

"ayolah _mate_, hanya sekali ini, aku juga akan mengajak Theo dan Blaise ikut bersama kita." katanya meyakinkan.

"Baiklah" kata Harry agak ragu.

Akhirnya hari yang di nanti tiba, pagi yang cerah mereka berangkat menuju villa, lokasinya lumayan jauh dari hirukpikuk kota besar, villa itu terletak di atas bukit di sebuah desa terpencil yang sangat asri dan indah. Memakan waktu hampir setengah hari untuk bisa sampai di villa tersebut, sesampainya disana mereka sudah disambut oleh si pemilik villa yang memang datang sehari sebelumnya. Rencananya malam ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta bersama gadis gadis yang telah di undang oleh si pemiik villa.

Entah mengapa sesaat setelah para gadis itu datang Ginny datang dengan wajah yang sangat kesal dan siap meledak kapan saja saat meliat ada gadis di villa itu. Dan di mulailah pertempuran di villa mewah itu, bukan pertempuran si sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Ginny yang mengamuk dengan melepar dan mengancur kan barang-barang di dalam villa itu yang mengakibatkan kerusakan parah atau bisa di bilang hancur total karena amukannya.

**Flasback off**

Harry hanya tersenyum kecut bila mengingat kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka Ginny bisa sehebat itu bila sedang emosi.

"Harry.." Hermione memangil Harry dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Ahh ya, villa kediaman keluarganya yang super mewah itu hancur tak berbentuk." kata Harry menghela napas.

"Dalam artian yang harfiah?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Tidak sepenuhnya hanya saja Ginny mengamuk dengan melempar semua barang-barang yag ada di dalam villa mulai dari yang terkecil hingga yang terbesar dan sukses membuat para gadis lari ketakutan dan memecahkan seluruh jendela di villa itu, dan butuh waktu 2 jam untuk aku dan teman-temanku menenangkan Ginny yang mengamuk." kata Harry lesu.

"Dan apa yang kau dapat Harry?" tanya Hermione terkekeh.

"Satu yang aku dapat, JANGAN BUAT GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY marah" kata Harry ironis. Hermione yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Harry yang seperti itu suatu hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

"Baiklah Harry kutunggu kau di depan gerbang saat jam kampus selesai." kata Hermione santai.

"Ok" kata Harry singkat.

Waktu terasa sangat cepat dan tak terasa jam pulang kampus sudah tiba sore yang cukup cerah saat itu Harry dan Hermione bergegas menuju café yang di maksud Harry, Harry memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan yang sangat lengang sore itu. Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang akan dia temui nantinya.

Di Café

"**Café DH?"** Hermione membatin karna nama café itu tidak umum.

"Ada apa Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak."kata Hermione singkat.

Suasana cafe saat itu lumayan ramai, ada beberapa pengujung yang sedang bercengkrama dengan teman atau keluarganya ada pula yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil membaca buku, cafe ini memang bisa dibilang saat nyaman untuk anak muda duduk dan bersantai dan untuk keluarga bercengkrama. Suasana cafe yang soft dan hangat membuat para pengujung merasa nyaman seperti di rumah sendiri dan betah berlama-lama di kafe ini walau hanya sekedar melepas penat karena sibuknya aktivitas seharian penuh.

Harry menghampiri salahsatu pelayan dan memintanya memanggilkan pemilik café tersebut, sang pelayan mempersilahkan Harry dan Hermione duduk sementara sang pelayan memanggil sipemilik Café tersebut. Tak menunggu lama sang pemilik pun datang.

"Hai _Mate_." sapa sang Pemilik.

"Hai…" yang disapa berdiri dan menoleh.

"Ada apa ? Tumben sekali ? Apa Ginny tidak akan mengamuk bila kau datang mengunjungiku heh?" katanya beruntun.

"Wooo wooo wooo _calm down mate_, seperti bukan kau saja bertanya sebanyak itu." kata Harry terkekeh.

"_Well_, ayo duduk." kata orang itu.

Rambutnya pirang platina yang sangat ia kenal, kulitnya yang pucat, wajahnya yang angkuh terukir sempurna, dan iris kelabu itu, iris yang selalu bisa menenangkan Hermione dulu jika dia sedang kalut ataupun panik karena sesuatu. Hermione yang merasa mengenali sipemilik Café hanya diam terpaku tak bisa berkata apapun, dia orang yang telah tiba-tiba menghilang saat mereka lulus SMA dan dia orang yang sempat membuat Hermione frustasi dan hampir gila karna kehilangan orang tersebut dan mengakibatkan dia harus menunda rencananya untuk meneruskan _study_ ketingkat Universitas selama setahun, dan dia orang yang telah Hermione lupakan sejak tahun yang lalu kini tersenyum bersama sahabatnya Harry potter bahkan Harry berkata mereka bersahabat. Yah Draco Lucius Malfoy mantan kekasihnya yang dengan kejam telah meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan bahkan satu katapun tidak.

Iris kelabu bertemu hazel, terasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Draco sesak seketika, sesak karena sesuatu yang ia lakukan di masa lalunya, kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan, ahh bukan hanya kesalahan, tapi kesalahan yang sangat amat besar, dan ia tidak pernah berharap untuk dapat bertemu lagi dengan seseorang di masa lalunya itu tapi sekarang, saat ini, detik ini juga orang yang tidak ingin ia temui berada di depannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam walau masih ada segores sendu dalam tatapannya.

"Gra..Granger?" kata Draco kaget.

"Kalian telah saling kenal?" tanya Harry tampak senang.

"Yah" kata Draco enggan, Hermione hanya terdiam matanya tetap terpaku kepada Draco sambil terus menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh, walau dia berkata dia telah bisa melupakannya tapi dalam hati yang paling dalam dia masih sangat mencintai orang itu. Memang terdengar bodoh tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam agar tetap bisa melanjutkan hidup dan lepas dari keterpurukan masalalu yang menyakitkan.

"_Mate_ sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menanyakan apakah masih ada lowongan untuk _freeline_ di café ini karna Hermione membutuhkannya." kata Harry.

"Mengapa kau membutuhkan pekerjaan itu Granger?" kata Draco santai.

"Untuk menyambung hidup." Kata Hermione berusaha santai.

"Bukankah kedua orang tuamu bekerja sebagai dokter?" tanya Draco

"Mereka sudah meninggal." Jawab Hermione.

Cetarrrrr...

Bagai ada petir yang menyambar di dalam kepala Draco saat mendengar jawaban Hermione, dia benar-benar tidak menyanggka kalau saat ini dia sebatang kara, dan bakan rela bekerja sambil kuliah untuk menyambung hidup. Tapi bagaimana bisa kedua orangtuanya meninggal? apa penyebab meninggalnya orangtuanya ? dan kapan orang tanya meninggal? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di pikiran Draco, tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan kembali menjadi seorang Malfoy.

"Baiklah Granger, bekerjalah mulai besok. " kata Draco.

"Bagus, bagaimana Mione, kau mau?" tanya Harry.

"Hah..baiklah." katanya. Walau Hermione enggan tapi dia juga membutuhkan pekerjaan ini dan mau tidak mau dia harus menerimanya toh memang Hermione sudah tidak terlalu respon dengan lubuk hatinya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah cepat menyelesaikan _study_nya bahkan jika ada kelas akselerasi dia akan mengambil jalur itu, cepat bekerja sebagai dokter dan mulai berkarir hanya itu targetnya untuk sekarang ini. Dan ini adalah salah satu cara atau bisa disebut juga batu loncatan dan dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Jam berapa kau pulang kuliah Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Umumnya jam 3." kata Hermione berusaha tidak gugup.

"Baiklah mulai besok kau bisa mulai bekerja dari jam 4 sampai café tutup jam 11 malam, dan kau akan libur pada hari sabtu." kata Draco.

"Baik, terimakasih." Kata Hermione berusaha tersenyum.

"Harry kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Hermione yang terlihat sangat lelah dengan semua keterkejutan dan tekanan dalam batinnya.

"Yah tentu, _thanks Mate_, kami pulang dulu." kata Harry.

"Sampai jumpa besok Granger." Kata Draco tersenyum.

Hermione terbelalak melihat senyuman itu lagi, senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan, senyuman yang selalu menemaninya dulu, senyuman yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangatkannya walau hanya dengan melihatnya dulu, tapi tidak saat ini Hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika melihat senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman itu sekarang seperti sembilu yang menyayat hatinya, mengingatkan akan kenangan yang suda lama ia lupakan, senyuman yang mengingatkannya akan gelapnya masalalu yang ia lalui dan betapa sulitnya ia bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Yah sampai jumpa." kata Hermione kaku.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Hermione hanya diam dan kesunyianlah yang telah berganti malam, matahari telah kembali keperaduannya dan di gantikan oleh bulan sang dewi malam yang bersianar cukup indah malam sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang semua hal.

"Emm _well_, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Draco? tanya Harry memecah keheningan. Hermione hanya terdiam dan tetap asik dengan lamunannya.

"Mione.." Harry memegang tangan Hermione dan memecah lamunan Hermione.

"Maaf..?" kata Hermione tersentak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Draco?" kata Harry lagi.

"Ah, dia teman SMAku." kata Hermione.

"Ohh" kata Harry singkat. Setelah percakapan itu hanya kesunyian yang menguasai di antara mereka, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran dalam benak masing-masing hingga akhirnya mobil yang di kendarai Harry berhenti di sebuah perumahan biasa tempat Hermione tinggal.

"_Thank_s untuk hari ini Harry, dan _thanks _untuk bantuan yang kau berikan." kata Hermione tersenyum, Harry hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan tanda dia berpamitan

Hermione masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah gontai, kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat. Dengan perlahan ia masuk kedalam kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, banyak pertanya-pertanyan dan penyataan-pernyataan tentang Draco, seperti mengapa Draco bisa mengenal Harry? dan apa yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu 3-4 tahun ini pada Draco?tentunya masih banyak lagi dan semua itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya, hingga rasa lelah membawanya kedalam buaian mimpi malam ini.

Pagi hari Hermione terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berdenyut kencang, dia berusaha bangkin dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur untuk mencari kotak P3K miliknya, mengambil beberapa butir aspirin dan membuat secangkir teh herbal. Dia duduk di meja makan sambil menyesap teh herbalnya dan mulai mengingat pertemuannya dengan Draco kemarin. Setelah denyut di kepanya berkurang ia mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus.

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah matahari bersinar hangat, Hermione mulai menyusuri jalan jalan di komplek perumahan menuju halte bus terdekat dan menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke kampus. Tak lama buspun datang, suasana di dalam bus sangat ramai yah mengingat sekarang masih terhitung hari kerja normal. Hermione memilih kursi belakang dekat jendela, dan mulai menikmati semilir angin dari jendela.

Di kampus

Hermione sedang jalan menuju kelas, saat Ginny datang dan menghapirinya.

"Hei Mione, bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Ginny.

"Biasa saja." kata Hermione santai.

"Hemm, aku sarankan kau berhati-hati dengannya Mione," kata Ginny serius.

"Tenanglah Gin, aku lebih mengenal dia dari siapapun." kata Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Ginny binggung.

"Dia adalah temanku saat SMA Gin." kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Oh…" kata Ginny mengangguk.

"Ginn bagaimana Harry bisa mengenal Malfoy?" kata Hermione.

"Emm yang aku tau mereka bertemu di Australia karena suatu hal, dan sejak saat itu dia akrab dengannya." kata Ginny.

"Australia? Kapan tepatnya itu?" kata Hermione lagi.

"emm kalau tidak salah sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun yang lalu." kata Ginny mengingat-ingat.

"Dan kapan dia kembali kesini?" tanya Hermione.

"Mereka hanya setahun di Australia, ada apasih kau penasaran sekali?" kata Ginny.

"Hanya mencoba menganalisa calon atasanku Gin." kata Hermione berbohong.

"Bukannkah kau bilang dia teman SMAmu mengapa kau ingin menganalisanya lagi? Atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan Malfoy _ferret_ itu. " kata Ginny curiga.

"Ohh… tenanglah Gin aku akan mendengarkan semua nasehatmu, and aku juga tahu tentang kejadian di villa beberapa tahun yang lalu." kata Hermione berkelit.

"Oh.. pasti Harry menceritakannya padamu." Kata Ginny kesal bila mengingat hal itu. Hermione hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan Ginny.

"Well Gin, aku pergi dulu ada kelas Profesor Snape habis ini, kau tau kan seperti apa Dia" kata Hermione. Ginny hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Hermione.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Hermione sulit berkonsetrasi terlalu bayak yang ia pikirkan, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ia ingin tanya kan kepada Draco**." Apa****ini****aku****harus fo****k****us, come on mione you can do it"** Hermione membatin.

**TBC….**

Pojok Author…..

Akhirnya chapter ini sampai disini,

Makasih yang udah bersedia baca, dan harap tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review, karena REVIEW KALIAN MEMOTIVASI LYRA hehehehe

Happy Lucky

Lyra


	2. Chapter 2 : Feel

Yey… Update….

Lyra udah Update Chap 2nya ni,, lama kah? Atau kecepetan ya?

Dan makasih untuk Review kalian semua membuat lyra semangat untuk melanjutkan Chapter selanjutnya, hehehehe

oke ini lyra kasih balasan Review kalian,

**Nong** : Hug Back,

**Fadila** : ini udah update ya

**Claudie** : Iya ini lanjutannya, hehehe iya makasih, emm emang di bikin alur cepet karena aku suka hahaha tapi makasih masukannya.

**Zeeme** : iya maaf ya atas typonya dan makasih pengertiannya, emm pasti pasti lyra kurangin koq untuk typonya, salam kenal juga zeeme

**Lovelyuzka** : hehehe sama lyra juga penasaran *Lohh? Sip ini udah di lanjut

**Adellia Malfoy** : hehehe ada sesuatu pokonya, yag begitulah Draco datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya bikin lyra nyesek *What the* hihihi

**Guest** : iya maaf deh hehehe nanti aku cek lagi tentang typonya, makasih udah sempetin review

**Guest me** : Your my way,, hehehehe

**Luluk minam Cullen** : masa lalunya ya,,, heheheh

**Disclaimer | semua tokoh Harry Potter hanya milik Momy J.K Rowling**

**Harry Potter **

**Warning ; sangat Ooc, Au, dan banyak keanehan yang di buat oleh author, typo dan semua kekurangan hanya milik author.**

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 2: Feel.

"Ehem… ada apa Miss Granger?" tanya Snape yang memergoki Hermione sedang melamun.

"Ti.. tidak Profesor." kata Hermione gugup.

"Bila kau tidak berminat untuk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang." Snape mulai berkoar dengan meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Maafkan saya professor." kata Hermione tertunduk.

"Baiklah, jika kau terlihat melamun lagi di kelasku silahkan kau keluar dari sini." kata Snape tegas

Yah walau Hermione adalah mahasiswa adalan sekaligus asistennya, dia tidak segan-segan menindak perbuatannya yang tidak ia sukai di kelasnya. Dan untung saja Hermione adalah mahasiswa kesayangan Professor sangar yang satu itu jadi dia bebas dari hukuman, jika murid lain pasti akan langsung disuru menemuinya setelah pelajaran usai dan memberikan hukuman.

**Snape Pov**

Tidak seperti biasanya dia melamun seperti itu, ada apa dengannya ? dia begitu tidak fokus hari ini, Apa mungkin dia ada masalah ? Sudah tiga tahun ini dia selalu cemerlang dengan semua prestasinya itu. Aku selalu suka dengan semua ide dan pemikirannya yang sempurna bahkan yang terkadang tak terpikirkan olehku dapat dia pikirkan. Bodoh memang diam diam kau mengagumi anak didikku sendiri tapi selain orang itu hanya dia yang mampu menyamaiku, setidaknya itu dalam pemikiranku. Setelah orang itu pergi karena pemuda Potter itu dulu, aku tidak terlalu berharap dengan gadis ini saat ini dapat menerimaku. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk itu. Ahh apa yang aku pikirkan? Semuanya mulai melantur tidak jelas . aku tidak mau bergantung dan percaya terhadap orang lain lagi, cukup diriku, yah hanya diriku. Tidak ada orang lain, mereka hanya merepotkanku membuIatku tersiksa akan perasaan yang mereka berikan dan mereka tinggalkan dan lupakan begitu saja. Cukup sekali aku merasakan keterpurukan seperti itu, cukup sekali. _Don't trust anybody ! or they gonna hurt you._

**Normal Pov**

Setelah semua mata kuliah selesai Hermione bergegas menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja, dan dalam hatinya mulai membulatkan tekat untuk melupakan masa lalunya dengan Draco. Memang cukup jauh jarak antara café tempatnya bekerja dengan lokasi kampusnya, sekitar setengah jam perjalanan bila di tempuh dengan bis. Sesampainya dicafe Draco sudah menunggunya untuk memberikan seragam dan menjelaskan tugas apa saja yang ia harus kerjakan. Tidak sulit menurut Hermione yang memang pada dasarnya cepat tanggap, yang sulit adalah dia harus bersama Draco selama 8 jam dalam sehari, 48 jam dalam seminggu dan 288 jam dalam sebulan karena ia akan di training secara langsung oleh Draco selama sebulan. Dan disinilah dia bekerja di bawah pengawasan Draco

"**God… kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat."** Hermione membatin. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia memutuskan untuk melupakan Draco tapi sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan Draco setiap hari selama sebulan, entah apa rencana Tuhan padanya.

Waktu delapan jam terasa sangat lama bagi Hermione, karena Draco terus menyibukannya dengan menyuruh dan memerintahnya ini itu, seolah tak ada penyesalan dalam diri Draco karna telah meninggalkannya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan hal itu sangat cukup untuk membuatnya geram dan kesal.

"Granger antarkan pesanan ini di meja 13." kata Draco mulai memerintahnya lagi.

"Baik." Hermione hanya menghela nafas karena hal itu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di meja no 13 itu. "**Professor Snape?"** Hermione membatin

"Silahkan tuan." kata Hermione memberikan pesanan yang ia pesan

"Miss Granger?" Snape terkejut hanya sepersekian detik sebelum walahnya kembali datar.

"Ya professor." jawab Hermione tak kalah datar

"Terimakasih." kata Snape singkat.

"Kau mengenalnya Granger?" tanya Draco

"Dia seorang pengajar di kampusku." kata Hermione.

"Dia pelanggan tetap Café kita, setiap senja dia pasti kesini dan memesan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula." kata Draco.

"Oh." kata Hermione singkat dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Granger…." Draco mengejar Hermione menuju dapur.

"Ada apa Dra.. Malfoy." kata Hermione.

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu tertekan jika berdekatan denganku" kata Draco gusar

Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya "Menurutmu begitu?" kata Hermione tersenyum meremehkan. Draco bertambah gusar dengan pernyataan Hermione tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu Granger?" kata Draco.

"Menurutmu Malfoy?" Hermione membalikan pertanyaannya.

"Hentikan membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan Granger." kata Draco mendesis karena mulai kesal terhadap sikap Hermione.

"Baiklah bos." kata Hermione. Draco yang kesal meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang mencuci piring. **"Bodoh.. kau pikir mudah bersikap normal di depan orang yang telah membuatku tersiksa dan terpuruk bertahun-tahun yang lalu.**" Hermione membatin.

Hari demi hari Hermione lewati dengan sabar dan sangat gusar dengan keinginan sang Malfoy muda yang selalu memberikan pekerjaan lebih padanya, **"Hell, ada apa dengannya? Apa tidak cukup baginya telah menyikasaku beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan kepergiannya, dan sekarang ia kembali di hidupku yang baru yang sudah sedemikian rupa telah aku tata dengan baik selama ini dengan mendelete semua tentangnya."** Hermione mulai sangat gusar dan tidak tahan dengan semua ini, dan ia mulai berpikir untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Pergi dan tak kembali lagi ke cafe milik si _Ferre_t sial itu. Tapi bukan Hermione namanya jika ia menyerah dengan mudah, dan mulai terpikir rencana untuk membuat sang Malfoy muda gusar**. "Baiklah Malfoy bila ini yang kau inginkan, maka kau akan mendapatkannya"** pikir Hermione .

"Granger, kenapa kau melamun di sana?" kata Draco yang memecah lamunan Hermione.

"Tidak" kata Hermione kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu Granger.." kata Draco. Hermione berbalik dan menaikan alisnya menggambarkan ada apa _ferret._

"Errrr… aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Kata Draco.

"Dan kau tidak bisa menolakku Granger." katanya lagi. Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan bosnya ini.

Saat ini Hermione sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Draco di café yang sudah bertuliskan tutup di pintu depannya dan semua karyawan lain telah pulang. Menghela napas, lagi lagi Hermione melakukannya seolah semua beban di seluruh dunia berada di pundaknya yang sekarang sedang duduk tanpa suara di hadapan bos sekaligus mantan kekasihnya ini. Draco hanya menyeringai santai di depannya. Ala Malfoy sekaliku pikir.

"_well,"_ Harmione memecah keheningan di antara mereka, Draco hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya atas perkataan Hermione tadi. Menghela nafas lagi, entah sudah berapa kali Hermione melalukannya bahkan dia mulai berpikir ini akan menjadi kebiasaan barunya mulai sekarang dan entah sampai kapan.

"Apa mau mu Malfoy?" kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Tidak ada." kata Draco singkat.

"Bila tidak ada aku akan pulang Malfoy, ini sudah melewat jam kerjaku, dan apa kau bilang? Makan malam? Bahkan ini sudah lewat waktu makan malam Malfoy." kata Hermione mulai frustasi akan kelakuan seorang Malfoy muda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah Granger." kata Draco bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Hermione duduk dan mulai berlutut di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya melihat yang Draco lakukan.

"Hermione…" kata Draco mencoba menarik napas dan menormalkan nada bicaranya, dia diam beberapa saat, cukup lama bila kau tanya padaku.

"Maafkan aku atas semua yang ku lakukan pada mu di masa itu" kata Draco lagi akhirnya. Hermione membulatkan matanya atas pernyataan Draco tadi dan berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menjawab pernyataan Draco tadi.

"Lupakan." kata Hermione dingin.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan aku?" tanya Draco mulai putus asa

"Menurutmu?" kata Hermione dingin

"Aku tahu, bahkan aku tidak berharap semudah itu kau memaafkanku, tapi saat itu aku masih sangat muda untuk menolak keinginan kedua orang tuaku untuk tetap bersamamu." Kata Draco

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Hermione yang rahangnya mulai mengeras menahan emosi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya saat ini Hermione, aku mohon pahamilah" kata Draco mulai frustasi dengan sikap Hermione,

"Dan?" kata Hermione lagi.

"Waktunya sangat mendadak untuk memberitahukanmu semuanya saat itu, ponsel mu tidak aktif dan saat aku kerumahmu kau tidak ada." Kata Draco

"Baik, sekarang coba kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan setelah kau menghilang dari hidupku?" kata Hermione

"Aku sudah tau semunya-" kata Draco menunduk

"Tahu apa kau?" kata Hermione bangkit dan meninggalkan Draco yang masih berlutut di kafe dengan cahaya remang malam itu. Hermione berlari sekencang mungkin dan tak perduli akan arah, yang ada di pikirannya saat itu pergi menjauh, menjauh dari ini semua, menjauh dari semua tekanan yang menyiksa dan memporak porandakan hatinya yang telah ia rangkai satu persatu setelah masa-masa kelam dalam hidupnya. Malam yang cukup sepi saat itu, sudah sangat jarang orang berlalu lalang, dan siapa juga yang mau beraktifitas di tengah malam seperti ini. Dan saat ia merasa sudah sangat lelah untuk berlari dia berhenti, memperhatikan sekeliling dan Hermione menyadari satu hal, ia berada di tempat yang tidak asing, bahkan ia sangat mengenal tempat ini, tempat yang sangat indah dan ramai di siang hari, terdapat papan nama yang menunjukan nama tempat daerah tersebut **Windsor Great Park**.

**Hermione Pov**

Apa ini? Kenapa aku berlari ke sini, tempat ini hanya membuatku sesak, tempat ini hanya membuat ku terpuruk, tidak, tidak akan aku biarkan dengan mudah ia masuk lagi dalam hidupku tidak akan.

Normal Pov

Hermione yang masih terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup jauh dari Café Draco mulai berhenti dan memenangkan degup jantungnya yang seolah akan meloncat keluar karena berlari dengan kecepatan seperti itu. dia mulai mengatur napasnya dan…

"**Hei siapa yang tengah malam seperti ini duduk di taman selain dirinya yang memang terpaksa melakukan itu karena perbuatan seseorang di masa lalulnya."** Hermione membatin. Dia mulai menajamkan penglihatannya, baju serba hitamnya rambut hitam panjang menjuntai sebahu dan klimis seolah tidak pernah di cuci selama bertahun-tahun.

"Oh tidak… Profesor?" Hermione mulai berjalan menghamprinya.

"Profesor?" Hermione menyapanya.

"Ah.. Miss Granger?" kata Snape yang kanget tapi langsung bisa menguasai dirinya, wajahnya kembali datar.

"Apa yang anda lakukan tangah malam seperti ini di sini?" tanya Hermione ragu.

"Aku sedang duduk" jawab Snape santai

"Duduk ?" Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Mengapa anda duduk di tempat seperti ini Prof?" tanya Hermione lagi

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu Miss" jawab Snape dingin.

"Maaf" kata Hermione tertunduk.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh penuh peluh sendirian di tempat ini Miss? Aku pikir kau gadis baik, tapi ternyata…." kata Snape sinis sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Wajah Hermione mulai mengeras karena menahan amarah atas perkataan Snape tadi

"Aku tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan professor." kata Hermione ketus.

"Lalu?" kata Snape dingin.

"Lupakan.." Hermione yang kesal berniat pergi meninggalkan Snape, tetapi ada satu gerakan yang membuat Hermione berbalik, yah Snape menahan tangan Hermione.

"Apa mau anda Professor?" kata Hermione kaget.

"Tidak baik wanita muda seperti mu berjalan sendirian di tengah malam, biar saya antar." kata Snape bangkit dari kursi yang sejak tadi jadi singahsana sesaatnya. Tatapan Hermione melunak mendengar apa yang Snape katakan. Akhirnya Snape mengantar Hermione dengan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Hermione.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini miss?" kata Snape membuka pembicaraan.

"Saya pulang kerja dan tadi ada dua preman mabuk yang mengejar saya." Kata Hermione bohong.

"Oh.." Snape hanya berguman.

"Dan anda Professor?" kata Hermione lagi.

"Ah… Severus saja, lagi pula ini bukan kampus kan, seperti yang tadi aku bilang, hanya duduk." kata severus mulai menghangat terhadap Hermione. Hermione agak heran dengan sikap Severus yang mulai berbeda terhadapnya sejak dia menawarkan mengantar Hermione pulang.

"So.. kau sudah lama bekerja di café itu Miss Granger?" kata Severus lagi.

"Hermione saya kalau bagitu, yah, tidak saya baru beberapa bulan ini bekerja di sana." kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Pulang selarut ini? Setiap hari?" kata Severus lagi.

"Hari sabtu saya libur" kata Hermione. Selebih perjalanan menuju rumah Hermione mereka hanya terdiam tanpa suara, seakan asik dengan keheranan dan pemikiran masing-masing hingga mereka tiba di depan rumah Hermione yang sederhana.

"Err.. Terimakasih Professor." kata Hermione gugup.

"Severus, panggil aku Severus bila sedang berada di luar lingkungan universitas." katanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Hermione tak menyadarinya.

"Baik lah Sev.. Severus." Kata Hermione ragu, dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu saya masuk dulu Sev.." kata Hermione lagi.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Hermione." Kata Severus. Entah mengapa saat Severus menyebut nama Hermione ada sebuah desiran yang aneh di hati Hermione.

"Selamat malam Sev.." kata Hermione yang kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Di dalam rumah Hermione mulai merasa aneh dengan perasannya sendiri, dia memang selalu mengagumi semua kemampuan dan otak cemerlang milik Severus, tapi dengan sikap dingin dari Severus yang selalu ia tunjukan membuat Hermione berfikir sangat tidak mungkin untuk terjadi kejadian seperti tadi. "hua aku pusing dengan semua yang terjadi" kata Hermione menjerit. Dan ia mulai memikirkan semuanya lagi tentang Draco, tentang Severus hingga akhirnya ia jatuh dalam tidurnya malam itu.

Di sisi lain waktu menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, Draco yang sekarang sudah duduk di kamarnya mulai berpikir, kenapa Hermione melarikan diri darinya. Kenapa dia bisa sedingin itu padanya. Hermione yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Hermione yang dulu. Hermione yang selalu dengan sabar ada di dekatnya, Hermione yang selalu memaafkan saat dia berbuat salah dan Hermione yang selalu memberikan motivasi apapun untuknya. Dia memang sadar perbuatannya sangat amat keterlaluan, pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kabar apapun yang ia berikan, saat itu sebenarnya bisa saja ia mengirim email, surat atau apapun juga yang menunjukan keberadaannya bukan menghilang seperti di telan bumi. Akan tetapi rasa bersalahnya sangat besar sehingga ia tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. "Arrrggggg" Draco berteriak Frustasi dan menjambak-jambak rambutnya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tindakan pengecutnya di masa lampau bahkan dia tidak tau kalau Harry sahabatnya bersahabat juga denga Hermione. "Aaaarrrrgggggg" lagi lagi Draco berteriak sehingga membuat semua pelayan di rumahnya terbangun dan berkumpul di depan kamarnya, ragu untuk mengetuk pintu kamar sang Malfoy muda.

**Draco Pov **

Bodoh… bodoh kau Draco, apa yang kau harapkan dari semua perbuatanmu di masa lalu heh? Apa? Pemberian maaf? Dan dia bersedia menerimamu kembali? Jangan mimpi Draco, jangan pernah mimpi. Bahkan untuk menatapmu saja dia enggan dan merasa terbebani, mungkin dia bekerja di tempatmu pun sangat amat dengan perhitungan yang matang karena dia memang butuh pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidup dan biaya kuliahnya. Jangan terlalu berpikir muluk-muluk akan hal yang tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan kembali, kau hanya seonggok masa lalu yang telah ia pendam dalam hatinya yang paling dalam bahka ia telah menguncinya rapat aku rasa. Jadi jangan pernah berharap. Tidak… tidak mungkin. Aku tahu Hermione aku kenal dia, dia akan memaafkan aku dan dia bisa mencoba menerimaku kembali seperti dulu, kami akan menjalani hari hari kami seperti dulu, dan aku akan meyakinkan ayahku agar bisa merestui hubungan kami nantinya. Yah itulah yang akan terjadi. Kau bercanda Draco kau pikir dia masih mencintai mu heh? Apa yang kau lihat dari sorot matanya? Hanya ada rasa terluka dan kebencian, tidak ada lagi rasa cinta untuk mu.

**End Pov**

Dua sisi dari hati Draco sedang beradu argument, ahh lebih tepatnya sedang tidak sejalan, di sisi lain Draco sadar betul hal itu tidak mungkin tadi di sisi lain pula Draco menginginkan Hermione kembali. "aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh…. Hentikan… cukup…." Draco mulai berteriak teriak lagi di kamarnya. Membuat para pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang Malfoy muda bergidik dan mulai berfikir bahwa tuannya mulai gila dengan semua tekanan dan beban yang di berikan atas nama Malfoy yang ia sandang di belakang namanya.

**TBC….**

Chapter ini selesai, gimana? Gimana ?

Chapter ini masih sama panjang atau pendeknya ? sama Capter yang lalu karena lyra berusaha konsisten *hah?* iya makasih sekali lagi buat Ripiu kalian, sangat memotivasi Lyra biar cepet" Update, hehehe masih Lyra tunggu Review kalian untuk menambah semnagat Lyra buat Update…

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak-jejak manis kalian all

Happy Lucky

Lyra


	3. Chapter 3 : Mystery

horeeee update,,, maaf lama updatenya ya, haduhh baru sempet,,

ini balesan review tanpa akun, kalo yang pke akun udah lyra bls langsung ya

Nong : iya makasih reviewnya

zeemee : masih dramione koq cuma di seling sedikit, dan maaf krena lyra ga bisa rubah ceritanya,, hahaha, makasih udah nyempetin review,,

Adelia malfoy : iya sev disini emang ooc bgt xD hahah abis mu gmn lagi ya wakkss

VicaJoy1 : yes akhirnya ada juga yang suka everus dan draco di pairing ma hermione,, iya cinta segitiga,, hahaha makasih udah review

oke selsai bales review review, langsung aja kita masuk ke ceritanya

**Disclaimer | semua tokoh Harry Potter hanya milik Momy J.K Rowling**

**Harry Potter **

**Warning ; sangat Occ, Au, dan banyak keanehan yang di buat oleh author, dan semua kekurangan hanya milik author.**

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 3: Mystery.

Hermione membuka matanya dengan malas hari ini, tentu saja ini hari sabtu, perkuliahan libur dan ia pun libur bekerja hari ini, rasanya ia terlalu enggan untuk bangkit dari kasurnya pagi ini, ia mulai membuka matanya hazelnya dan menatap jam di nakas samping kasurnya, jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi saat itu. Hermione memutuskan untuk menutup mata nya lagi dan mulai menikmati liburannya hingga tiba-tiba ketukan pintu dari luar terpaksa membuatnya bangkit dari persemayamannya. "_Damn.."_ Hermione mngumpat karena kesal.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini" katanya kesal. Kemudian ia mulai bangkit dan membuka pintu dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk dan rambut coklatnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Malfoy?" kata Hermione bingung.

"Granger aku ingin bicara." katanya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kita bicarakan sebaiknya kau pergi atau aku panggil keamanan!" kata Hermione mengancam, kemudian menutup pintu. Tetapi Draco menahannya dan mencoba masuk kedalam rumah Hermione.

"Kumohon Granger." kata Draco masih merusaha menahan pintu yang kini telah di paksa menutup oleh Hermione. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia membiarkan sang Malfoy muda masuk.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" kata Hermione kesal. Tanpa basa basi Draco memeluk Hermione, Hermione yang kaget meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Hermione mulai panik.

"Tenanglah Mione." Kata Draco lirih. Hermione membeku begitu Draco memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"Kau harus dengar penjelasan ku" kata Draco yang masih memeluk Hermione.

"Katakan" kata Hermione dingin tanpa membalas pelukan Draco.

"Dulu aku pergi karena ada satu alasan yang tidak mungkin aku katakana padamu saat ini, tapi suatu saat pasti aku katakan, tapi aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak berharap kau dapat bersikap seperti dulu kepadaku, tapi aku mohon maafkanlah aku" kata Draco

"Hanya itu?" kata Hermione tetap dingin. Draco melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap mata Hermione, dan betapa sakit hatinya melihat sorot mata Hermione begitu dingin terhadapnya.

"Aku mengerti." kata Draco lirih dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendiri yang masih membeku.

"**Tidak semudah itu Malfoy."** kata Hermione membatin.

Hermione memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan untuk melupakan semua kepenatan dalam hati dan pikirannya. Pagi ini lumayan ramai untuk pagi yang cerah di akhir minggu, Hermione berjalan menyusuri terotoar dan memperhatikan toko-toko yang baru akan di buka oleh pemiliknya, ia juga melihat beberapa orang sedang berjogging ria di akhir minggu ini. Yah ini memang ini memang minggu yang cerah dan tak jarang pada anak-anak berlarian bersama orangtuanya di taman dekat tempat tinggal Hermione. Dia menghentikan aktivitas berjalannya dan mulai duduk di bangku taman terdekat, ia mulai memperhatikan seorang ibu dan anak perempuannya yang sedang asik bermain. Taman ini memang di lengkapi dengan banyak wahana sederhana sepeti ayunan dan seluncuran untuk anak-anak bermain di saat saat seperti ini. Ia terus memperhatikan kedua ibu dan anak itu, mengingatkan akan ibunya, Hermione merindukan orang tuanya. Tanpa di sadari air matanya sudah mengalir di pipinya yang mulus.

"Air mata sangat tidak cocok untukmu." kata Severus. Hermione tersentak sadar dari lamunannya tentang orangtuanya.

"Profesor?" Hermione mulai bingung, mengapa selalu ada pria ini di saat ia sedang merasa sepi.

"Severus…" kata Snape singkat.

"Ah ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Hermione.

"Kebetulan yang tak terduga bukan." Kata Severus santai. "aku sedang jalan-jalan" kata Severus lagi. Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau tangisi?" kata Severus.

"Aku hanya rindu pada orangtuaku." kata Hermione. Entah mengapa Hermione mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Professor yang satu ini di dekatnya, seolah ia bisa menumpahkan semuanya di hadapannya. Snape hanya mengangguk dengan pernyataan Hermione.

"Mau kopi?" tawar Severus sambil menunjuk Café di sebrang jalan.

"Boleh." Kata Hermione bangkit dari duduknya. Merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju Café tersebut.

Di dalam café mereka mulai bercakap-cakap dan Hermione marasa benar-benar sangat nyaman dengan dosennya yang satu ini, selain mereka nyambung dalam segala hal Snape pun dapat memuaskan Hermione dengan pengetahuan yang ia miliki, Hermione memang sangat haus akan pengetahuan dan ilmu.

"Mione aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" kata Severus. Hermione hanya menganguk.

**Hermione Pov**

Astaga apa ini, mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman berbincang dengan severus, tapi jika di pikir dia memang lebih dewasa dari semua teman-temannya, dan ternyata Severus pun tak seketus dan sedingin yang ia pikir selama ini, dia hanya ketus bila berada di area kampus, mungkin saja itu image yang ia berikan agar dirinya lebih di hormati oleh mahasiswanya. Dan dia lumayan tampan aku rasa, emm biar ku tebak umurnya… sekitar 30 sampai 35 tahun aku rasa, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku mulai melantur kemana-mana. Tapi memang benar bila sedang bersama Severus aku bisa melupakan dan meluapkan semua yang aku rasakan, seolah semua bebanku terangkat jika sedang bersamanya.

**Normal Pov**

"Maaf agak lama" kata Severus yang baru kembali dari toilet

"Tidak apa, err Severus, sudah hampir waktu makan siang, apa kau mau makan siang di rumahku?" tawar Hermione.

"Baiklah" kata Severus menerima tawaran Hermione.

"Oke, kita ke minimarket dekat sini dulu aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan tambahan," kata Hermione

"Apa yang akan kau masak?" tanya Severus.

"Tidak mewah, hanya pasta dan salad aku rasa." kata Hermione malu-malu.

"Baiklah aku akan membatumu" kata Severus.

Severus memang orang yang jarang tersenyum di depan orang lain, tapi entah mengapa jika di depan Hermione dia bisa ramah dan tersenyum walau kadang memang sifat sinisme tidak bisa hilang tapi Hermione menikmati saat-saat bersama dengan Severus. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sangat akrab satu sama lain dan tak jarang mereka bertemu atau sengaja janjian untuk bertemu walau hanya untuk ngobrol-ngobrol ringan. Disisi lain Draco yang sedang terpuruk saat ini mulai jarang datang ke cafenya. Dan itu membuat Hermione sedikit bisa bernapas lega. Waktu seolah berjalan sangat cepat Hermione menuntaskan _Study_nya dengan singkat atas bantuan Severus yang memberitahunya ada kelas akselerasi baginya karena ia yakin Hermione sanggup untuk menyingkat semua pelajaran dengan mudah. Akhirnya Hermione pun mengundurkan diri dari Café Draco dan mulia focus untuk mengejar kelas aksalarasi yang Snape katakan, dan benar saja Hermione berhasil menyingkat 2 tahun lebih cepat _study_nya. hingga suatu hari selepas masa wisuda, Hermione yang saat ini mulai merintis menjadi dokter di sebuah rumah sakit negeri di kota ia tinggal saat ini Severus mengutarakan perasaannya.

Di teras rumah Hermione Severus dan Hermione sedang duduk berdua sambil menatap langit.

"Mione…" panggil Severus. Hermione hanya menoleh dengan panggilan Severus.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Severus _to the poin_. Hermione terbelalak dengan perkataan Snape barusan.

"Apa… apa yang kau katakana Sev?" kata Hermione terkejut

"Menikahlah denganku," kata Snape mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku sangat yakin denganmu, aku yakin dengan perasaanku." kata Severus. Hermione mulai menimbang-nimbang atas lamaran Severus, hingga akhirnya ia menerima lamaran dari sorang Severus Snape. Mereka mulai mepersiapkan pesta pernikahan mereka yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, Hermione yang tipe mandiri bersikaras menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sendiri dengan sesempurna mungkin di sela-sela waktunya yang sibuk sebagai dokter. Hingga tiba hari dimana Theo mendatangi Hermione di rumah sakit tempat Hermione sekarang bekerja.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Kata Theo to the poin.

"Saat ini saya sedang bekerja, bisa tunggu setengah jam lagi?" kata Hermione sopan. Theo hanya menganguk. Dalam hati Hermione mulai bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu sebenarnya.

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione menghampiri meja tempat Theo duduk.

"Benar kau Hermione Granger?" tanya Theo.

"Ya, dan anda siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Saya Theo.. Theodore Nott, teman dan sahabat Draco." Kata Theo tanpa aling-aling.

"Ada apa?" kata Hermione yang wajahnya mulai mengeras mendengar nama Draco di sebut.

"Apa kau tau saat ini Draco sedang terpuruk, dia sudah berbulan-bulan menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya dan dia bahkan sudah seminggu ini mengurung diri di kamar dan menolak memakan dan meminum apapun." kata Theo.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" kata Hermione dingin.

"Kau bilang apa hubungannya? Tentu saja dia seperti itu karena kau." Kata Theo mulai kesal.

"Mungkin itu sepadan untuknya." Kata Hermione lebih dingin.

"Apa benar kau Hermione Granger dia katanya sangat Draco cintai itu, hah… ternyata hanya gadis egois yang tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain." Kata Theo sarkatis.

DEG….

Hati Hermione mencelos mendengar perkataan Theo barusan.

"Apa kau tau apa alas an Draco meninggalkan mu saat itu? dia harus memilih antara kau dan keluarganya. Jika kau berada di posisinya maka siapa yang akan kau pilih? Saat itupun Draco sudah menentang untuk tidak ikut pindah bersama keluarganya Karena ia tidak rela melepasmu, akan tetapi beban dan tanggung jawabnya sebagia Malfoy,, penerus kerajaan bisnis Malfoy copperation maka mengharuskannya ikut bersama keluarganya. Dia berkali-kali ingin mengirimi kau surat, email atau meneleponmu tapi ia tak kuasa menangkis rasa takutnya yang ia dengar kau menjadi sangat terpuruk karena kepergiannya, dan karena –karena ayah dari Draco sangat menentang hubungan kalian." kata Theo panjang lebar. Hermione hanya tercengan mendengar semua perkataan Theo barusan hatinya terasa tercabik, kepalanya berdenyut keras, dan pandangannya mulai kabur hingga akhirnya kegelapan menguasainya. Hermione pingsan saat itu juga. Theo sangat panik dengan respon yang ia dapat dari Hermione dan langsung mangangkat Hermione untuk membawanya ke ruang perawatan.

Sejam kemudian Hermione sadar, Theo menjaganya dengan wajah sangat cemas.

"maafkan aku." Kata Theo parau. Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah melihat kehawatiran diwajah Theo.

"Theo.. boleh aku memagil mu Theo?" tanya Hermione lemah. Theo menganguk.

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena kau sangat perduli dengan kondisi Draco. Tapi jika kau katakan sekarang pun semua sudah tidak bisa di ubah, lusa aku akan menikah" kata Hermione bangkit dari kasur tempatnya berbaring.

CETAR….

Seperti ada kilat yang menyambar dalam kepala Theo begitu mendengar Hermione akan menikah. Apakah ini yang membuat Draco seminggu ini mengunci dirinya dikamar? Pikiran Theo menerawang dan mulai mencerna apa yang Hermione katakan, bahwa dia akan menikah lusa. Ada rasa kecewa di hati Theo sebelumnya ia berharap Hermione akan pergi bersamanya untuk menemui Draco dan membujuknya tapi kenyataannya yang ia dapat sekarang adalah Hermione yang akan menikah.

"Hermione… bisakah aku meminta satuhal padamu!" kata Theo. Hermione mengangguk.

"Tolong temui Draco dan berikan dia kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu." Kata Theo. Hermione menghela nafas dan mulai berpikir dan menimbang untuk melakukan hal ini atau tidak, tapi hatinya sudah kokoh saat ini dia akan menikah dengan Severus lusa dan mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk menemui Draco.

"Baiklah" kata Hermione. Theo dan Hermione pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menuju tempat Draco berada. Akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Draco yang biasa di sebut Malfoy manor, Bangunan seperti kastil itu berdiri kokoh di kelilingingi taman yang luas dan indah, dan saat ini memang sedang musim semi dimana bunga akan bermekaran dengan indahnya. Di tengan taman luas itu berdiri sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan mewah bentuk bangunan yang menyerupai kastil-kastil pada abad pertengahan. Dengan desain yang sangat mewah, memiliki bayak tiang dan lorong tentu saja. Dan kekaguman Hermione belum berakhir sampai disitu, matanya lebih terbelalak melihat isi dari bangunan itu, banyak barang-barang antik dan mahal dari seluruh dunia, mungkin itu adalah benda-benda yang di dapatkan dari leluhur sang Malfoy yang termasyur itu. Hermione danTheo memasuki sebuah ruangan yang membawa pada sebuat lorong panjang dimana ujung lorong ini terdapat sebuat pintu dengan desain minimalis tapi tetap terlihat mewah di lengkapi dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit hasil karya sang pemahat yang memiliki tangan-tanagan ahli dalam bidangnya. Begitu sampai di ujung lorong Theo segera mengetuk pintu kamar Draco.

TOK TOk TOK…

"Draco coba kau lihat siapa yang datang mengunjungimu" kata Theo.

"Pergilah Theo aku tak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini." Kata Draco dari dalam.

"Draco…" kata Hermione berusaha memanggil.

DEG…

Suara ini, suara yang sangat ia rindukan, suara yang selalu ia tunggu selama betahun-tahun lamanya. Draco segera berlari ke pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat. Di depan pintu ia melihat sosok Hermione yang sangat ia rindukan, mata hazelnya yang hangat, rambut coklatnya yang selalu sulit untuk di atur dan terlihat berantakan. Draco menghambur dan segera memeluk Hermione seolah takut ia akan lari lagi, lari seperti sebelumnya.

"Maaf… maafkan aku Mione maafkan aku…" kata Draco parau. Betapa terkejutnya Hermione melihat penampilan Draco yang berantakan.

"Hei… apa ini" kata Hermione melepaskan pelukan Draco dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Draco.

"Apakah ini Draco Malfoy sang Casanova yang aku kenal heh?" kata Hermione tersenyum hangat. Draco hanya mengangguk dan airmatanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dengar Draco… kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu Draco, aku sudah memaafkanmu saat ini dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atas yang kau lakukan dulu, saat ini semuanya telah berbeda, kau seorang yang diharapkan banyak orang dan aku hanya orang biasa yang akan menikah sebentar lagi Draco.. aku mohon jangan seperti ini, dan… dan aku tau ayahmu sangat menentang hubungan kita, jika saat ini aku nekat menjalaninya denganmu aku hanya akan jadi penghancur dari keluargamu, jadi aku mohon Draco bangkitlah dan mulai jalani lagi hidupmu secara normal." kata Hermione. Draco hanya terdiam airmata yang sejak tadi di tahannya akhirnya jatuh juga mengalir di pipi pucatnya yang kini telah di tumbuhi anak rambut yang cukup lebat, dia hanya diam dan menatap Hermione dengan pandangan kosong. Hingga akhirnya di jatuh dalam kegelapan. Draco pingsan, Theo segera membantu Hermione untuk mengangkat tubuh sang Malfoy muda ke kasurnya.

"Ia tak apa Theo hanya dehidrasi dan kekurangan energy karena tak ada makanan dan minuman yang masuk ketubuhnya seminggu ini." Kata Hermione setelah mengecek kondisi Draco.

"Berikan obat ini setelah dia sadar, aku sudah memasang infus di tubuhnya dan memberikan sedikit obat penenang agar ia dapat istirahat." Kata Hermione lagi. Theo masih diam.

"Aku permisi dulu Theo, aku tau dia akan bangkit dan dia akan kuat dan selalu ada kau dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang perhatian dan menyayanginya, aku yakin dia akan bangkit." Kata Hermione tersenyum tipis. Hermionepun pergi meninggalkan Malfoy manor dan bergegas kembali ke rumah.

Di rumah Hermione melihat Severus sudah menunggunya.

"Hei Dear, dari mana saja kau?" kata Severus begitu Hermione memasuki rumah.

"Mengunjungi teman lama." Kata Hermione. Severus menghampirinya dan mengecup lembut kening Hermione.

"Kau terlihat lelah, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk ini semua dear." Kata Severus

"Aku baik Sev, jangan cemaskan dan melarangku melukan ini dan itu, kau tau aku ingin acara kita ini sempurna dan tidak terlupakan" kata Hermione. Severus hanya memutar bolamatanya tanda dia telah lelah memperingatkan calon istrinya ini.

"Yah, Hermione Granger dan segala kekeras kepalaannya." Kata Severus mendengus. Mendengar hal itu Hermione hanya terkekeh pelan.

TBC….

gimana gimana chapter ini, udah panjang kah ? haduhh menguras otak,, hahahah

makasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya semoga kalian suka chap ini, tetep tinggalkan jejak kalian ya,,

happy lucky

lyra


	4. Chapter 4 : Wedding

Ayeahhh, akhirnya update chap 4 wow, lyra kasih bocoran ini 3 chap menuju ending loh

Kita bales ripiu ripiu dulu ya

Nong : bersatu ga ya? Kita liat endingnya nanti ya ^^

Zeeme : iya kecepatan ya ? aduh pairingnya mengecewakan kah tapi pasti akan indah pada waktunya (loh ga nyambung) makasih zee

Adelia malfoy : hahaha pandangan orang beda beda ya, gpp, iya dong dramione hahahaha ni udah update makasih adel

Vica Joy1 : hehehe begirulah vic, makasih udah review, ni udah update ya

It's me : makasih, dan makasih reviewnya

Dramionelover : iya ni udah di lanjut makasih ^^

Yang pake akun udah lyra bales via PM ya,, makasih untuk kalian semua..

Langsung aja kita mulai ceritanya

**Disclaimer | semua tokoh Harry Potter hanya milik Momy J.K Rowling**

**Harry Potter **

**Warning ; sangat Occ, Au, dan banyak keanehan yang di buat oleh author, dan semua kekurangan hanya milik author.**

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 4: Wedding.

Di Malfoy manor

Draco yang telah tersadar dari pingsannya, hanya duduk dan terus berpikir tentang apa yang Hermione katakan. Dan dia mulai mengenang masa-masa indah bersama Hermione saat SMA.

Draco Pov

Kau adalah semangatku, bagaimana aku bisa lalui ini setelah semua ini dan bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya begitu saja setelah semua yang kita lakukan, bagaimana kau bisa bersanding dengan pria lain di depan altar, dan bagaimana kau bisa melakukan dan melewati semua ini tanpaku. Dan bagaimana kau bisa begitu tegar untuk melakukan ini, bagaimana kau bisa begitu kuat untuk ini semua.

Kau adalah hasratku, tidak ada hal lain yang lebih aku inginkan selain dirimu, tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang aku butuhkan selain dirimu, dan tidak pernah akan ada orang lain yang dapat menggantikanmu di hati dan benakku selamanya hanya kau… hanya kau satu-satu nya hasrat terdalamku.

Dan percayalah saat aku katakana aku begini adanya, aku begitu polos bila dihadapanmu aku begitu tampak di hadapanmu tak ada sesuatu yang bisa aku tutupi darimu, tak ada sesuatu yang bisa aku sembunyikan darimu, kau begitu mengerti aku, kau begitu memahamiku, percayalah aku hanya begini adanya.

Namun kita dua dunia yang berbeda, itu yang kau katakana padaku saat itu, saat aku benar-benar telah terpuruk dalam kesendirian ku, saat aku hampir hilang akal dan berniat menyia-nyiakan hidupku, saat aku sudah benar-benar putus asa karenamu, kau datang dan berkata kita adalah dua dunia yang berbeda, tak akan bisa menyatu, dan kau akan menikah dengan pria lain dalam waktu dekat.

Aku tak bisa menggapai hatimu, aku benar-benar telah tak bisa mengapai hatimu kembali, kau telah pergi menjauh dariku, kau memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencoba menjejaki hidupmu dengan takdir yang baru, dengan jalan yang telah merubahmu menjadi wanita yang sangat tegar dan kuat. Dan saat kau katakan aku begini adanya. Aku benar-benar tahu sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku saat ini, kau benar benar sudah membulatkan tekatmu untuk tetap menikahi pria itu.

Beritahu aku kenapa hanya ada sakit hati di antara kita, mengapa hanya ada sedikit kebahagian yang singkat yang tidak bisa aku ulang kembali, mengapa hanya ada kepedihan dalam hubungan kita saat ini dan aku tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ku rasa dan sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat itu dan sekarang aku paham apa yang membuatmu begitu sulit memaafkanku saat itu.

Beritahu aku mengapa hanya ada kesalahan di antara kita, beritahu aku mengapa tidak ada yang benar dengan ini semua, kita saling mencintai dan aku tahu walau kau telah menetapkan hatimu untuk pria itu di dasar hatimu yang telah kau kunci kau masih mencintaiku, beritahu aku dimana salahnya dengan perasaan yang kita miliki, beritahu aku apa hak mereka memisahkan kita karena perasaan yang kita miliki.

Dan aku tak ingin mendengar kau berkata sekarang begini adanya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin mendengar hal itu, aku benci hal yang kau katakan itu aku tidak mau mengakuinya bahwa memang benar kita begini adanya saat ini.

Apakah aku semangatmu? Apakah aku satu satunya hasratmu? Dan aku tau ini sudah terlambat untuku menginginkanmu kembali, untuk aku menjadi semangatmu, untuk aku menjadi satu-satunya hasratmu, tapi yang aku tau aku ingin begini adanya.

Kini bisa ku lihat bahwa kita telah gagal, gagal dengan perasaan kita, gagal dengan hasrat kita, gagal dengan semangat kita, gagal dalam harapan kita, ini semua kesalahanku yang begitu pengecut dalam mempertahanmu, begitu tidak berani dalam mengambil dan menentukan keputusan untuk memdapatkanmu mempertahankanmu, memilikimu.

Dan aku tak perduli sejauh apapun kau pergi aku hanya ingin kau tau aku begini adanya, kau akan tetap menjadi semangat ku, kau akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya hasratku dan percayalah aku akan tetap begini adanya, tak mau mendengar kau berkata hanya ada kesedihan, aku tak ingin kau berkata hanya ada kesalahan, tak ingin mendengar kau berkata, dan benar-benar tak ingin kau berkata seperti itu.

Kau berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukanmu, kau berhasil tegar dari keputusasaanmu dan kau ingin aku bangkit dan kuat, kau yakin aku sanggup untuk bangkit, kau yakin aku kuat untuk menerima semua ini dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan aku akan bangkit dan lari dari keterpurukanku, dan di saatnya nanti aku yakin kau akan menjadi milikku kembali dan aku begini adanya.

**Normal Pov**

Dan tibalah hari pernikah Hermione dan severus, Ginny sedang sibuk merias Hermione di saat para tamu mulai berdatangan.

"Astaga Mione, aku yakin kau adalah pengantin tercantik di dunia." Kata Ginny yang kagum akan kecantikan Hermione.

"Ini juga berkat kau Gin," kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Dan beruntung sekali professor ketus itu bisa mendapatkanmu dalam hidupnya setelah lama orang-orang menyangka dia seorang gay atau seorang bujang lapuk." Kata Ginny mulai asal berbicara.

"Ehem.." Hermione berdeham.

"Well Gin, sebenarnya yang sedang kau jelek-jelekkan itu calon suamiku," kata Hermione pura-pura marah dan cemberut.

"Aku hanya bercanda Mione, tenanglah." kata Ginny terkekeh. Merekapun tertawa bersama,

"Aku sangat gugup Gin," kata Hermione.

"Tenanglah Mione semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan lancar." kata Ginny menenangkan Hermione.

"Seandainya orang tuaku berada disini dan menyaksikan semuanya." kata Hermione sedih.

"Ssstttt, Mione kau tidak akan merusak hasil karyaku dengan menangis kan?" kata Ginny berusaha menghibur Hermione yang mulai akan menangis. Hermione hanya terkekeh dengan ucapan Ginny.

"Tersenyumlah, itu lebih pantas untukmu yang akan menjadi pengantin dan nyonya Snape hari ini." kata Ginny lagi

"_Thanks_ Gin.. aku tak tau bagaimana jika aku tidak memilikimu sebagai sahabatku." kata Hermione memeluk Ginny.

"Baiklah kau siap?" tanya Ginny. Hermione menganguk dan tersenyum kepada Ginny yang telah menyematkan hiasan terkahir di rambut Hermione.

Tok Tok Tok,

Terdengar pintu di ketuk, dan Harry muncul dari balik pintu untuk memberi tahu acaranya segera dimulai.

"Wow Mione apakah ini kau? Kau sangat cantik," kata Harry takjub.

"Ini hasil karya kekasihmu Harry." kata Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Dia memang sudah cantik tanpa harus aku merubah terlalu banyak." Kata Ginny.

"Baiklah, kalian siap?" tanya Harry. Hermione mengangguk.

"Kita akan bertemu di depan." Kata Ginny pergi keluar.

"Dad silahkan." kata Harry nyengir, dan pergi menuju resepsi.

Hermione berdiri dan menggenggam tangan James dengan erat berjalan menuju altar. Hermione berjalan dengan anggun menuju altar di damping James yang tidak pernah kehilangan ketampanannya walau umurnya tak lagi muda. Di depan altar sebelum James melepas Hermione ke pada Severus, Dia menatap Severus lama seolah mengatakan "aku tak menyangka akan memberikan seorang gadis muda yang ia anggap sebangai anaknya." Dan severus seperti menjawab tatapan mata James dengan "kau dulu mengambil lilyku dan aku rasa cukup adil untuk ini." Akhirnya Hermione berdiri berdampingan di depan altar dan pendeta mulai mengucapkan sumpah yang diikuti oleh Severus. Prosesi pengucapan sumpah berjalan sangat khimat dan lancar beberapa menit lalu dan kini para tamu sedang sibuk berdansa dan mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan suami istri baru itu. Hermione tampak sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya yang berjalan sangat lancar hari itu. dari kejauhan Draco mengamati ekspresi bahagia Hermione yang benar-benar tulus hingga wajahnya tampak bersinar hari itu.

**Draco Pov**

Kau tampak sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun putih di tubuhmu, kau tampak sangat bahagia dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, dan kau tampak sangat mempesona, aku pernah membayangkan bahwa aku yang akan menungumu di altar untuk mengucapkan janji setia bersamamu, tapi kenyataannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ada di bayanganku, kau telah bersanding dengan pria lain, pria yang berhasil membawamu bangkit dari bayang-bayang masa lalumu, pria yang berhasil memberimu kebahagian utuh, dan pria yang berhasil mengalahkanmu untuk tetap berada di hatimu. Aku berharap kau akan benar-benar bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang Hermione, dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun juga.

**Normal Pov**

"Draco kau datang." Kata Hermione yang terkejut melihat keberadaan Draco. Draco hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau sangat cantik dan nampak sangat bahagia Mione." Kata Draco.

"Yah dan terimakasih, dan carilah kekasih Draco" kata Hermione.

"Mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini Hermione." Kata Draco tersenyum tipis. Hermione hanya mengangguk

"Hei dear siapa dia?" tanya Severus menghampiri Hermione dan Draco yang sedang berbicara.

"Perkenalkan ini teman lamaku Draco Malfoy, dan Draco ini suamiku Severus." kata Hermione memperkenalkan Draco pada Severus. Severus menjabat tangan Draco dan mengangukkan kepala.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, dan maaf aku tak bisa lama Hermione." kata Draco.

"Yah terimakasih telah datang Draco" kata Hermione.

Draco pergi meninggalkan pesta dengan berjuta perasaan yang masih campur aduk di hatinya.

Waktu berlalu Hermione kini sedang hamil anak pertamanya, di awal masa-masa kehamilannya Hermione sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya yang mulai mual di pagi hari dan menolak semua makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya, ia mulai meminta hal-hal aneh kepada Severus seperti ingin ini dan ingin itu di masa kehamilannya yang ke empat bulan.

"Sev aku ingin buah jeruk tolong belikan" kata Hermione yang terbangun dari tidurnya

"Saat ini pukul 2 pagi hun, aku harus cari dimana ?" tanya severus pasrah karena ini bukan hal pertama yng di lakukan Hermione saat terbangun di tengah malam, pernah saat itu jam 2 malam ia menangis terisak dan ngotot untuk mengunjungi makam orangtuanya "oh hormon yang menyebalkan yang dialami oleh wanita hamil" kata Severus menggerutu. Untung saja Severus dengan sabar memberikan apa yang Hermione minta dan saat ini menginjak umur kemahilannya yang ke 8 bulan Hermione hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku dirumah, hampir semua buku di perpustakan Severus telah ia baca dan saat ini ia mulai merasa bosan karena hanya duduk di rumah tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbelanja keperluan bayi yang masih belum ia beli, dan menelepon Ginny untuk menemaninya.

"Gin, temani aku berbelanja ya." Kata Hermione. Tadinya Ginny sempat menolak tapi dengan sedikit rengekan Hermione akhirnya Ginny mengiyakan permintaan Hermione.

London TownSquare

Hermione sedang sibuk memilih dan melihat-lihat perlengkapan bayi yang ia rasa perlu ia tambahkan untuk keperluan bayinya kelak, Ginny berada di sampingnya, sebenarnya Ginny merasa sangat cemas dengan keadaan Hermione yang sedang hamil tua ini, tapi karena kekeras kepalaan Hermione, Ginny hanya bisa menuruti semua keinginan Hermione. Setelah puas melihat-lihat dan membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi Hermione yang merasa lelah duduk di sebuah Café, dan berbincang-bincang dengan Ginny.

"Ginny kapan kau akan menikah dengan Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Entah lah Mione, sampai saat ini Harry tidak menunjukan ciri ia akan melamarku dalam waktu dekat ini." Kata Ginny menghela napas.

"Sabarlah Gin, mungkin dia memang sedang benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai jaksa muda handal." kata Hermione berusaha menghibur Ginny. Ginny hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mencoba mempercayai kata-kata Hermione,.

"OK Mione aku rasa sudah cukup hari ini, ayo kita pulang sebelu Severus memberikan wejangan lagi karena tidak mencengahmu berbelanja dalam keadaan hamil tua" kata Ginny.

"Hei Gin… kau sudah sangat mirip dengan Severus." kata Hermione terkekeh. Tapi tiba-tiba Hermione rasakan sakit di perutnya seperti kontraksi.

"Ginny pe… perutku… perutku.. sakit…" kata Hermione terbata-bata. Ginny panik melihat Hermione yang kesakitan segera menelephone ambulance dan Severus. Tak lama ambulan datang dan segera membawa Hermione menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Di dalam ambulan Ginny sangat panik melihat Hermione yang sepertinya sangat kesakitan, di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena mengiyakan keinginan Hermione dan disisi lain ia juga merasa kasihan pada Hermione yang kesakitan. "Oh Tuhan tolong jangan biarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Hermione." Ginny membatin. Hermione tak henti-henti mengerang kesakitan akibat kontraksi yang terjadi di perutnya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Hermione segere dilarikan ke ruang tindakan, Ginny hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas di luar ruangan.

Disisi lain Severus yang sedang melakukan presentasi mendapatkan telephone dari Ginny yang panik karena Hermione akan melahirkan, setelah mendapat kabar dari Ginny, Severus pun berpamitan dan meninggalkan gedung untuk segera menemui Hermione di rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan Severus merasa tidak tenang dan khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione, dia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar segera sampai dirumah sakit tempat Hermione di larikan.

Di rumah sakit

"Ginny, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Severus yang baru datang.

"Astaga Sev, kau sudah di tunggu dari tadi, cepat masuk! Dampingi Hermione di dalam!" kata Ginny panik. Severus bergegas masuk ke ruang tindakan dimana Hermione berada. Di ruang tindakan Hermione sedangberjuang antara antara hidup dan mati untuk memperjuangan nyawa baru yang akan lahir nantinya, nyawa yang akan menyempurnakannya sebagai seorang wanita, nyawa yang kelak akan menambah kebahagian di rumah tangga Hermione bersama Severus nantinya. Melihat hal itu Severus menggenggam tangan Hermione dan memberikan support agar Hermione kuat.

"Aku disini Dear" kata Severus menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Sev.. oh Sev… ini sakit sekali" kata Hermione berteriak.

"Tenanglah Hermione ikuti petunjuk dokter dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Severus mencoba menenangkan Hermione.

"Hei Sev akupun dokter dan aku sangat menerti, tapi ini memang sakit sekali, coba saja kau yang rasakan hal ini aku jamin kau akan langsung pingsan." kata Hermione mulai meracau.

"Hei dear, kau pikir aku selemah itu heh," kata Severus.

"entah lah Sev tapi ini sakit sekali Sev." Kata Hermione.

Hermione berjuang mati-matian untuk mengeluarkan bayinya, setelah perjuangan beberapa jam yang terasa sangat lama bagi Ginny yang menunggu Hermione di luar ruangan, kini ia pun telah di temani oleh Harry sang kekasih yang ia telephone selah ia menelepon Severus. Dan akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan tindakan yang menandakan Hermione telah melahirkan. Setelah beberapa jam yang menegangkan akhirnya masa yang bahagia kini datang, Hermione melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik, memiliki mata coklat seperti Hermione dan rambut hitam lurus seperti Severus, kulitnya pucat seperti Severus tapi pipinya kemarerahan seperti yang dimiliki Hermione, dan dapat di pastikan ia akan memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata seperti orang tuanya, semoga saja sifat sinisme dan sarkatis Severus tidak menurun kepada sang gadis munggil tersebut. Kini Hermione telah di pindahkan di ruang rawat biasa setelah dinyatakan bayi dan ibunya sehat.

"Lihat Mione, mata nya mirip denganmu" kata Ginny sangat senang.

"Yah, dan dia cantik sepertimu dear" kata Severus.

"Semoga saja dia memiliki sifat yang hangat seperti mu Mione" kata Harry menambahkan.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan mu itu Mr Potter?" kata Severus dingin.

"Tidak ada Sir" kata Harry meringis. Hermione hanya tertawa melihat tingkah suami dan sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah kalian" kata Hermione menengahi. "Dan kau Sev hentikan aura dinginmu itu, kau akan membuat anak kita membeku" kata Hermione terkekeh.

"Well, kau beri nama dia siapa Mione?" tanya Ginny.

"Shapironyx Hezellion Snape" kata Severus menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Nama yang cantik." Kata Ginny.

"Dan errr… impresif." Kata Harry menambahkan sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"well, nama yang unik menurutku sev" kata Hermione. Severus hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar komentar Hermione.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam akhirnya Ginny dan Harry berpamitan untuk pulang, Hermione pun beristirahat dan tertidur pulas dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya. Masa-masa yang sulit dan menyenangkan bagi Hermione dan Severus untuk membesarkan Shapire. Dimasa-masa awalnya Hermione sangat kesulitan untuk membagi waktunya dengan bekerja dan mengurus Shapire, dia ingin memberikan asi eklusif untuk Shapire jadi dia menyimpan asinya di dalam lemari pendingin dan menyuru sang pengasuh untuk memberikan kepada Shapire, saat usia Shapire satu tahun ia hampir mati karena Hermione tidak tahu ternyata ia alergi terhadap kacang, hal itu membuat Hermione panik walaupun ia seorang dokter tetap saja rasa panik bisa menghingapinya jika menyangkut anak simata wayangnya. Severus terus membantu Hermione dalam mengurus Shapire, peran Severus disini tidak banyak karena ia sedang sibuk meneliti hingga membuatnya jarang pulang dan tidak jarang ia pergi ke luar kota bahkan luar negeri untuk menyelesaikan penemuan barunya tersebut, vaksin untuk mengatasi HIV, penyakit yang kini marak di begitu Hermione sangat senang Severus tetap memberikan Shapire perhatian di tengah-tenagh kesibukannya yang menumpuk. Hermione merasa kini hidupnya telah lengkap dengan adanya Shapire di tengah-tengah keluarga yang Hermione dan Severus bangun. Memang bukan keluarga besar seperti keluarga Weasley yang selalu terkenal memiliki banyak keturunan itu tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia dengan ini semua. Ia merasa sangat bahagia kini memiliki Severus dan Shapire.

Saat ini Shapire berumur 5 tahun, masa-masa dimana Shapire selalu ingin tahu akan sesuatu yang baru, dia sangat kritis sama seperti orang tuanya, khususnya Hermione dia juga sangat cerdas, di umur lima tahun ia sudah dapat membaca hal-hal rumit, dan dia sudah tidak begitu tertarik dengan dongeng-dongeng anak dimana anak seumurnya pasti masih sangat menyukainya. Tetapi Shapire saat ini lebih senang membaca ensiklopedia, buku yang memuat banyak pengetahuan untuk anak seumur Shapire, harmione pun tak pernah membatasi atau melarang Shapire membaca buku selama buku itu tidak berdampak buruk padanya. Dan disini lah dia sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan di temani buku dan susu coklatnya. Shapire termasuk anak yang sangat pemilih dalam mimilih orang yang dapat dekat denganya, ciri dari sifat Severus tentu saja. Sempat suatu ketika pengasuhnya sejak kecil pulang ke kampung halamannya dan Hermione menyewa pengasuh baru untuknya, dan tentu saja Shapire menolaknya mentah-mentah di hadapan Hermione dan Severus, dia bersikeras menginginkan pengasuh yang lama atau dia tidak akan memiliki pengasuh sama sekali. Hal ini membuat Hermione dan Severus kerepotan tentu saja dan Hermione menyalahkan severus atas sikap Shapire yang sangat buruk itu.

"Lihatkan Sev, ini semua karna mu" kata Hermione kesal.

"Hei, kekeras kepalaannya juga milik mu Dear" kata Severus santai.

"Hah, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi mencari Margaret, Shapire, kau sudah siap?" teriak Hermione dari halaman rumah.

"Yes Mom," kata Shapire berlari kecil dari dalam rumah. Shapire memang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik dengan mata hazel, bibir ranumnya dan pipinya yang merona menyerupai Hermione versi kecil aku rasa minus rambut coklat lebat yang berantakan tentu saja, karena rambut Shapire mirip dengan rambut Snape hitam legam panjang menjuntai minus minyak yang ada di rambut Snape. Perpaduan sempurna yang dimiliki Hermione dan Severus, wajah Shapire berseri ketika ia tahu keinginannya terpenuhi untuk mendapatkan pengasuhnya kembali. Walau memang sangat sulit untuk membujuk suami dari pengasuhnya tapi akhirnya suaminya mengijinkan istrinya untuk menjadi pengasuh Shapire. Ia juga sangat selektif dalam memilih teman, dia tipe yang penyendiri dan tertutup, walau sifat sinisme dan Sarkatis tidak turun seratus persen padanya tapi terkadang iapun melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya jika ia tidak menyukai seseorang. Seolah ia tau mana yang akan benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya atau hanya memanfaatkanya.

TBC….

Sampai sini dulu deh Chap ini wah gmn chap ini udah panjang ?

Tetap tinggalkan review kalian ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Tragedy

Hai hai all baru on PC jadi baru bisa update tapi ga lama kan ya,

Oke kita bales review review non akun disini

ZeeMe : Ni draconya udah nonggol lagi loh hehehe hope you keep reading ya,,

DraconisSun : Hehehe ketuan ya, gpp ni dramione back,, ^^

Nong : itu pilihan hermione loh bukan pilihan lyra *digetok reader* ^^"

it's me : ini udah di lanjutin loh xD

Adellia Malfoy : hei ada kejutan di chap ini koq dan lyra harap km suka ^^

. : ini dramione dengan sedikit sevmione ^^"

oke uddah kelar bales reviewnya klo yg pake akun langsung lyra bls via PM makasih all

**Disclaimer | semua tokoh Harry Potter hanya milik Momy J.K Rowling**

**Harry Potter **

**Warning ; sangat Occ, Au, dan banyak keanehan yang di buat oleh author, dan semua kekurangan hanya milik author.**

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 5: Tragedy.

Shapire sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah taman dekat rumahnya, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap sore ia akan pergi ketaman bersama pengasuhnya, tapi saat ini pengasuhnya tak nampak dengannya. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dengan buku di tangannya. Draco yang sedang jenuh dengan segala rutinitasnya sebagai penerus perusaannya sedang menikmati sorenya dengan bersantai di taman yang kebanyakan di kunjungi oleh anak dan ibu ataupun pengasuh anak tersebut, matanya terusik dengan sebuah pemandangan yang tak umum, dia melihat seorang anak berumur 5 tahun sedang duduk sendiri dengan sebuah buku lumayan tebal di pangkuannya. Melihat hal itu mengingatkannya kembali dengan sosok yang telah lama hilang dalam hidupnya. Diapun menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai nak," kata Draco mencoba menyapa. Sang gadis kecil yang di sapa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku dan menatap Draco,

"Ya" kata gadis itu dingin.

"Kau sendiri gadis kecil?" kata Draco

"Harusnya tidak," kata Gadis itu lagi

"Lalu dimana ibu atau pengasuhmu?" tanya Draco

"Ibuku sedang bekerja, dan pengasuhku sedang ada keperluan katanya" kata gadis itu polos.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" tanya Draco lagi. Gadis itu hanya menatap Draco dengan pandangan tajam seolah mengamati dan meneliti maksud dari Draco, tak lama gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"Siapa namamu?" kata Draco

"Shapire, dan anda tuan?" kata Shapire menatapnya kembali.

"panggil aku Draco," kata Draco

"Oh terlalu tak sopan aku rasa, bagaimana jika aku panggil anda uncle D," kata Shapire

"Baiklah, jadi mengapa kau nekat kesini sendiri Shapire?" tanya Draco.

"Aku jenuh di rumah Uncle, setiap hari mom dan Dad selalu sibuk, aku hanya di tinggal bersama pengasuhku, dan hari ini dia sedang ada keperluan, tak lama katanya tapi sampai saat ini dia belum kembali." Kata Shapire dalam satu tarikan napas. Hal itu membuat Draco nyaris tertawa karena gadis kecil ini sangat mirip dengan sosok cintanya dimasa lalu.

"Lalu buku apa yang sedang kau baca" kata Draco.

"Ensiklopedia" kata Shapire.

"Well, tidak wajar aku rasa, biasanya gadis seumurmu membaca kisah dongeng datau semacamnya." kata Draco heran.

"Buku-buku itu telah selesai ku baca pada umur 3 tahun, dan aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak, jadi Mom memberiku buku ini" kata Shapire.

"Kau sangat mirip seseorang yang aku kenal di masa lalu" kata Draco tertawa.

"Benarkah?" kata Shapire polos.

"Ya," kata Draco, tak lama pengasuh Shapire datang untuk menjemputnya pulang karena hari sudah hampir gelap. Shapire pun berpamitan dengan Draco dan berjalan pulang dengan pengasuhnya.

Setelah saat itu Draco tak pernah lagi terlihat di taman itu, diam-diam Shapire selalu ,menunggunya tapi tak kunjung tiba, hingga akhirnya Shapire melupakannya.

Hari ini Severus akan pergi keluar negeri untuk penelitiannya bersama dengan teamnya, Severuspun berpamitan dangan Hermione dan Shapire.

"Aku berangkat nanti jam 12 siang" kata Severus saat sarapan.

"Yah apa perlu kami antar?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak perlu," kata Severus.

"Dad… bawakan aku lebih banyak buku,"kata Shapire nyengir.

"Tenang Dear, Dad akan membawakan setumpuk buku untukmu" kata Severus tersenyum

"_You the best_ Dad" kata Shapire memeluk Severus.

"Hei, apa Mom tidak?" tanya Hermione pura-pura marah.

"Mom juga baik, tapi Dad yang terbaik" kata Shapire.

"Emm oke, Shapire cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan aku akan mengantarmu ke TK" kata Hermione.

"Yes Mom" kata Shapire.

Akhirnya Hermione mengatar Shapire pergi ke sekolah sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit, hermione menjalani harinya dengan biasa hingga ada sebuah kabar yang mengejutkannya di sore hari, pesawat yang dinaiki Severus mengalami gangguan hilang kontak saat perjalanan menuju afrika, dan belum ada korban yang di temukan selamat di antara penumpangnya, karena pesawat mengalami kecelakaan dan meledak di udara. Hermione yang mendengar berita ini segera menghubungi pihak penerbangan yang bersangkutan untuk mengetahui kabar tentang suaminya. Tapi sayang belum ada kabar yang pasti dari pihak penerbangan sendiri, karena ledakan terjadi dia udara makan akan sulit mengidentivikasi mayat-mayat yang ada, karena semuanya tak berbentuk bahkan ada pula yang tak utuh, penyebab meledaknya pesawat masih belum di ketahui sampai saat ini di duga ada kelainan dalam system yang ada dalam mesin. Hermione sangat syok mendengar hal ini, Harry dan Ginny yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung datang ke kediaman Hermione untuk memastikan keadaan Hermione, saat mereka datang Hermione hanya duduk mematung di kursi sambil menatap televisi, Shapire tak henti-henti menangis karena hal ini.

"Mione" kata Ginny tak tega melihat keadaan Hermione. Hermione hanya menatap kosong tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televise.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan baru sedikit mayat yang bisa di indentivikasi identitasnya sampai saat ini. Hingga _handphone _hermione yang berdering menyadarkaan Hermione dari kebekuannya, yah telephone dari pihak penyidik ternyata yang membuat Hermione lagi-lagi shock.

"Dengan Nyonya Snape?" sapa seorang pria di sebrang sana

"Ya," kata Hermione.

"Saya dari Team identifikasi, telah di temukan kesamaan DNA milik suami anda, mohon segera anda ke sini untuk hal yang lebih lanjut" kata seorang si sebrang sana.

"Baik," kata Hermione singkat.

"Margaret, tolong jaga Shapire, saya ada perlu sebentar, dan Harry bisa antar aku ke rumah sakit tempat penyidikan di adakan?" kata Hermione lemah.

"Tentu" kata Harry bergegas. Ginny memapah hermione yang sangat lemah karena telah seminggu ini dia tidak tidur dan makan kurang teratur, dia juga mengambil cuti dari rumah sakit untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Cukup lama tapi akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang Hermione tuju, suasana di sana masih sangat ricuh, masih banyak keluarga korban yang menunggu hasil indentifikasi dan kabar tentang jenazah atau apapun dari keluarga mereka, wajah mereka tidak kalah barantakannya dengan hermione sekarang, wajah pucat karena tidur dan makan yang tidak teratur, dan stress yang di akibatkan semua kemungkinan yang pasti terjadi disini. Hermione berjalan pelan dengan dibantu Harry dan Ginny menuju kantor dari kepala penyidik, sampai di dalam kantor Hermione sudah di sambut dengan seorang laki-laki paru baya yang terlihat sama lelahnya dengan keluarga korban yang ada di luar sana.

"Nyonya Hermione Snape?" sapa orang itu.

"Ya," kata Hermione.

"Saya Remus Lupin, kepala penyelidikan yang menangani semua ini, kami sudah mengadakan tes DNA pada mayat yang telah di duga sebagi suami anda Tuan Severus Snape, dan di tubuhnya di temukan cicin ini melingkar di jari manisnya apa anda mengenali benda ini?" kata Remus panjang lebar. Hermione memperhatikan cincin yang di berikan oleh Lupin, air mata mulai mengalir lagi dan lagi, Hermione hanya menangis dan mengangguk menandakan benar itu adalah cincin pernikahnya dengan Severus dan dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, di sampingnya Ginny berusaha menguatkan Hermione dengan memeluknya erat.

Hermione hanya duduk terpaku setelah mengetahui bahwa itu benar-benar Severus, dia tidak menyangka percakapan di pagi hari seminggu yang lalu adalah hal terahir yang ia lakukan bersama Severus, dia benar-benar terguncang, akhirnya Harry lah yang mengurus pemakaman untuk Severus. Selama pemakaman berlangsung Hermione hanya terdiam, duduk tenang tanpa ekpresi dengan Shapire di sampingnya yang tak kalah diamnya dengan Hermione, Harry dan Ginny sadar mereka berdua mengalami Shock hebat karena hal ini, itu pun membuat Hermione selama dua minggu setelah pemakaman Severus hanya duduk diam di depan perapian tidak tidur dan makan, Margaret yang panik akhirnya menghubungi Harry dan Ginny.

"Hermione…" kata Ginny. Tak ada respon dari Hermione.

"Hermione, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, dan aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau masih memiliki Shapire, buah cinta kalian, apa kau ingin Shapire menjadi sebatang kara di dunia ini jika kau terus-terusan seperti ini" Kata Ginny mulai putus asa. Hermione tersentak mendengar nama Shapire. Ia hampir melupakan bahwa ia masih memiliki gadis kecilnya yang manis.

"Shapire…" kata Hermione panik

"Dimana dia?" kata Hermione mulai histeris.

"Dia baik Hermione, dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya, dan kau bangkitlah jangan seperti ini terus hermione, kau harus bangkit demi Shapire." Kata Ginny. Hermione berlari menuju kamar Shapire, dan segera memeluk Shapire yang sedang tidur lelap.

"Mom…" Shapire terbangun karena merasakan sentuhan dari Hermione.

"Maafkan Mom Shapire, Mom salah tidak memikirkanmu, dan malah berpikir untuk menyusul Severus, maaf kan Mom," Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya selama dua minggu ini akhirnya airmatanya keluar dan emosinya tertumpahkan semua, Shapire yang bingung hanya membalas pelukan dari Hermione, Ginny hanya tersenyum melihat Hermione akhirnya bisa meluapkan semuanya, setelah puas menangis hermione tertidur di samping Shapire yang kini telah tidur kembali.

"Margaret, jika Hermione sadar buat kan bubur untuknya dan berikan obat ini untuknya ya, dan tolong jaga dia sampai dia pulih dan dapat beraktifitas kembali, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya." Kata Ginny pada Margaret. Margaret hanya menggangguk.

Setelah masa-masa sulit akhirnya Hermione bangkit kembali, ini dia lakukan hanya demi Shapire anak tercintanya, dia mulai bekerja kembali di rumah sakit, dan muali tersenyum dan tegar kembali seperti Hermione yang selalu kuat dan tegar, walau terkadang ia masih suka menangis dalam diam di kamarnya jika mengingat Severus, tapi kini hidupnya lebih baik.

Tidak terasa tiga tahun telah berselang setelah kepergian Severus, kini Shapire telah berumur 8 tahun, dan di umurnya yang masih sangat muda itu dia telah menjadi gadis kecil yang tegar dan dewasa karena harus mengurus segala keperluan rumah tangga, hal itu terjadi karena Hermione sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit, mungkin itu juga sebagai pelariannya untuk melupakan kesedihannya.

Di Hadrock Café

Shapire sedang duduk sendiri menikmati secangkir coklat panas, kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa anak berumur 8 tahun dapat sendiri memesan sesuatu di sebuah Café, jawabannya cukup simple, karena Café itu milik Luna, teman Hermione sesama dokter.

"Dad," Shapire bergumam sambil menatap cangkirnya.

"Shapire?" kata seseorang menyapanya. Shapire menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang memangilnya.

"ya," kata Shapire tampak bingung.

"Kau lupa? Ini aku Draco" kata Draco.

"Ah, Uncel D" kata Shapire tersenyum tipis.

"Mengapa aku selalu melihatmu sedang sendirian?" tanya Draco

"Ya, aku memang selalu sendiri," kata Shapire santai.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Draco.

"Duduk" kata Shapire singkat.

"Ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Aku akan berbelanja, kau mau menemaniku paman D" kata Shapire

"Tentu" kata Draco tersenyum. Entah mengapa setiap melihat Shapire ia selalu ingat dengan Hermione. Mereka pun pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di London, sampai di tempat yang di tuju Shapire mulai mengambil semua kebutuhan yang ia perlukan.

"Apa kau akan memasak?" tanya Draco. Shapire hanya mengangguk. Tak lama handphone berdering.

"Hallo mom," sapa Shapire.

"sedang belanja, pulang untuk makan malam?" kata shapire.

"Baik, Mom aku akan mengajak teman bisa?" kata Shapire lagi.

"Oke, thanks mom , see ya" kata Shapire mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"uncle, mau kah kau makan malam denganku hari ini?" tanya Shapire.

"Tentu," kata Draco. Shapire tersenyum ia memang sudah lama menyukai sosok Draco, ia merasa seperti Dadnya kembali hidup bila bersama Draco padahal mereka hanya bertemu dua kali, dan kali ini dia ingin mengenalkan momnya pada Draco.

Di kediaman Keluarga Snape.

Draco tertegun membaca pelangkat yang ada di depan pintu rumah milik Shapire "Snape?, berarti Shapire adalah putri Hermione, tapi bila iya dinama Snape berada?" Draco membatin. Bila membahas tentang kediaman keluar Snape kalian akan di suguhkan dengan rumah sederhana yang nampak dari luar, tapi sangan elegan di dalam, dan yang pasti rumah ini bisa jadi salah satu perpustakaan di kota, karena jumlah buku yang hampir menyamai dengan jumlah buku perpustakaan nasional, di dalam sana juga Severus dan Hermione sengaja membuat sebuah perpustakaan di bawah tanah karena ia tak ingin rumahnya terlihat terlalu mewah bila harus membuat rumahnya menjadi berlantai-lantai seperti kandang burung. Saat memasuki rumah kalian akan di suguhkan pemandangan yang sangat biasa dengan cat ruang tamu yang berwarna biru langit dan interior yang sangat sederhana di tambah beberapa rak buku disana,masuk lebih dalam lagi kalian akan menemukan ruang tengah atau bisa disebut ruang keluarga dengan cat berwarna krem dan dinding yang di tutupi rak-rak buku yang besar, sedikit berbelok dari ruang keluarga ada ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, desain ruang makan dan dapur sama pada umumnya sebuah dapur dan ruang makan yang membedakan adalah adanya beberapa rak buku kecil-kecil yang terpasang di dinding yang mengitari ruang tersebut, naik kelantai dua terdapat kamar Shapire dan juga kamar Hermione yang kalian tentu saja bia bayangkan seperti apa kamar mereka.

"Shapire, dimana Dad mu?" Draco berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajah Shapire berubah murung ketika Draco menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya.

"Dia sudah meninggal tiga tahun lalu," kata Shapire sendu.

"Apa?" Draco sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu, "bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini, aku akan mencari tahu nanti," kata Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

"Well, apa yang akan kita masak, dan dimana asisten rumah tanggamu?" kata Draco berusaha mengubah topic.

"Ini Margaret dia yang akan membantu kita paman" kata Shapire kembali riang. Margaret hanya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah membatu kali ini nona muda, biar saya yang mengerjakan semuanya, lagipula nona muda sedang ada tamu," kata Margaret panjang lebar. Shapire terlihat berpikir, dan akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ah Margaret, nanti Mom akan pulang katanya" kata Shapire kemudian.

"Baik" Margaret segera mengambil belanjaan yang ada dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Paman mari ku tunjukan kamarku," kata Shapire menarik tangan Draco menuju lantai dua.

"Wow.. woow.. pelan-pelan nak," kata Draco tersenyum.

Begitu pintu di buka kamar Shapire terlihat sangat elegan untuk ukuran gadis seumurnya, sepertinya aku sudah sering bilang bahwa Shapire dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dan begitupun dengan seleranya dalam dekorasi. Kamarnya di cat berwarna hijau pastel dengan dipadukan warna coklat untuk setiap benda di kamarnya, kasur ukuran king size lengkap dengan bedcover berwarna coklat soft, sebuah rak buku berwarna coklat yang besar dengan berisi buku-buku beraneka ragam yang pastinya sangat tebal dan penuh dengan wawasan, ada pula meja belajar yang berwarna senada dengan rak bukunya. Cukup simple namum terlihat sangat elegan, tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ini adalah kamar seorang gadis berumur 8 tahunan. Draco melihat sekeliling dan berpendapat "Hermione sekali" pikirnya.

"Paman, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Shapire memecahkan lamunan Draco.

"Kamarmu, sangat… well… err hebat" kata Draco menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ini aku yang minta, karena aku tidak suka hal-hal yang seperti anak-anak sekali" katanya.

"Hei,, kau memang masih anak-anak Shapire," kata Draco mencubit pipi Shapire.

"Yah, tapi aku berbeda," kata Shapire berusaha melepaskan tangan Draco dari pipinya. Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar pembelaan Shapire.

Akhirnya mereka mengobrol di ruang tengah, di sana ada sebuat perapian, sofa santai, meja dan tidak tertinggal rak buku yang menutupi setiap dinding di rumah itu seperti yang aku jelaskan di atas. mereka membicarakan banyak hal, dari hal-hal kecil hingga saat- saat berkabung dengan kepergian Severus, mereka begitu asyik mengobrol hingga tak terasa sudah tiba waktunya makan malam. Margaret mengatakan makan telah siap hanya tinggal menunggu Hermione pulang.

"Aku pulang," kata Hermione yang baru datang, Shapire yang mendengar suara ibunya berlari kearah pintu dan memeluknya. Bagaimanapun Shapire tetap seorang anak berumur 8 tahun kan?

"Hei dear, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Hermione.

"Lumayan, ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu," kata Shappire menarik tangan Hermione ke ruang tengah. Sampai di ruang tengah Hermione terperangah dengan apa yang ia lihat, wajahnya pucat seketika dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosoknya lagi

"Draco Malfoy?" kata Hermione terkejut.

TBC….

Gimana Chap ini ? mengejutkan kah dengan kematian severus ? wahh langsung dapet pro dan kontra begitu mione nikah ama sev yasuw deh lyra buat aja Mione jadi janda _" hihihii

Lyra masih nunggu review kalian loh,, tetep tinggalkan jejak manis kalian ya


End file.
